Saihte
by Ethias Mouse
Summary: Ethias has come back to Redwall, but not for just visiting. Evil has come into Mossflower and it is by Ethias' evil brother, Saihte. Ethias and Redwall must protect the abbey before all is lost. Please R&R and no flaming. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Prologue

Saihte

Prologue

Cluny and Slager ran and ran for their lives, still thinking they were being pursued by the two mouse warriors. They had never seen two single creatures so powerful that could defeat the rest of their horde. All that time they had been running through the woodlands, never looking back to see if they were being followed. Then they emerged from the woods and into the marshland. It was very grassy and open, and looked like it could go on for miles. That didn't stop them from running out into the open fields.

Then they banged right into something hard, and fell to the ground. They looked up to see a big, tough looking rat with a horde that stretched a long way with foxes, rats, ferrets, weasels, and stoats. Cluny looked at them and saw that they were acting like they were being held prisoner. Then the big rat looked at them both and spoke to them loudly.

"How dare you touch the mighty Saihte!" he roared.

Cluny and Slager had to cover their ears to avoid the loud noise.

"Now that you have looked upon the mighty and powerful Saihte, you will die!" Saihte yelled.

Cluny and Slager dropped to the ground and pleaded for Saihte to spare their lives, but Saihte started to pull out his dark sword when Cluny thought of an idea that would save their lives.

"My lord Saihte," Cluny bowed.

Saihte was a little flattered by being addressed as "lord."

"We have been defeated by some woodlanders, and we both have commanded mighty hordes. We have tried to take over Redwall, but we were defeated by two mouse warriors. One of them was just a normal mouse, and the other was glowing blue. He called them spirit powers," Cluny described.

Saihte suddenly gritted his teeth tightly at the thought of his good brother, Ethias. Suddenly he pulled out his dark sword, and grabbed the nearest vermin and slew him in two. Cluny and Slager crouched down into even more fear, and whimpered hoping to be spared by Saihte.

"So," Saihte said softly. "You know of my brother, Ethias?"

"Yes we do," Slager whimpered.

"Well that's good, or else I would have slayed you right here in front of my entire horde," Saihte smiled.

Cluny and Slager got up a little bit, but then were scared to death by what Saihte said next.

"I am going to make you two my honorary captains," Saihte said.

Saihte took out his sword, and dubbed Cluny and Slager captains. Just then, two of his own horde spoke out against him.

"But chief," one of them spoke out. "I thought we were your captains."

Then Saihte turned around and slew them both.

"Now I have two new captains," Saihte smiled evilly.

Cluny and Slager were starting to feel a little better, until Cluny remembered that he had mentioned the abbey. Saihte turned back to them and issued them to get up. They did as they were ordered.

"Now," Saihte yelled. "On to Reedwaaaalll!"

His horde made a mighty cheer with their weapons held high in the air. Then Saihte made the motion to start marching toward Redwall.

"This is going to be fun seeing you again my brother. Muahahahaha!"

_Matthias: I remember that your first copy never had a prologue in it._

_Ethias: Well, I couldn't find the old copy and I don't remember some of it._

_Matthias: I'm starting to think about changing my answer._

_Ethias: Too late Matthias. It's already been 3 days, even though I don't know why I put a date._

_Matthias: I remember you had two copies._

_Ethias: I gave the other one to my friend to read. She's a Redwall fan as well._

_Matthias: Well you lost the other copy and now you need to remember what you wrote._

_Ethias: Matthias, I know most of it. I lived it already. I gave the good copy to my friend, and the graded copy is at my hou- I mean hut._

_Matthias: Just find it Ethias._

_Ethias: I will find it. You just be lucky I still remember the first chapter by heart, and I'm going to add a little more stuff to it. The guy said the story and chapters were kind of rushed._

_Matthias: Can we just send this prologue in so you can write the next chapter._

_Ethias: Alright, I'll send it in, but someone said I should get it looked over a few times and see if I made any mistakes._

_Matthias: May I go after them?_

_Ethias: No you can't he's right about what he said, and I'm going to follow that example, except for the one where he said read my other copy's version of my first story._

_Matthias: Fine. We've been chatting for quite a while._

_Ethias: I know we have. Goodbye Matthias._

_Matthias: Goodbye Ethias._

_1 day later_

_Ethias: Matthias! I got my first chapter looked over. The creatures said that I'm a good writer._

_Matthias: That's great! Now post it right now._

_Ethias: Good idea._


	2. Reunions

Chapter 1

Reunions

_Matthias: Ethias, before you start this chapter I need to ask you something._

_Ethias: What do you want?_

_Matthias: What's wrong?_

_Ethias: I feel like a bad writer or something. Creatures are asking why Cluny and Slager are still alive, why my evil brother is a rat, and why am I not allowed to have powers?_

_Matthias: Well I never said anything. I actually like the way you are Ethias. Besides, your powers come in handy at the end, but I won't spoil it._

_Ethias: If you did, I would chase you till you were chopped up into crow's meat._

_Matthias: Be thankful I wouldn't do that._

_Ethias: You're about to cough._

_Matthias: Just start the story._

_Ethias: Fine, if everyone will like what I tell._

Redwall Abbey was having its second annual games, and everyone was having a blast. All the activities were spread out in different areas, and all the supplies were in great shape. A couple creatures fell into the pond trying to get the logs back to shore, so the otters took the job. Dibbuns were running on the walltop chasing each other. Everything was going smoothly.

"Cornflower! Cornflower!" Constance shouted.

The badger was searching through every corridor, trying to find Cornflower. When she turned the corner, she ran into Matthias.

"Matthias, have you seen Cornflower anywhere?" Constance asked rubbing her head.

"No I haven't," Matthias answered. "What do you need her for?"

"She promised to help me keep the Dibbuns in Cavern Hole," she yelled.

"I don't think you need to yell," Matthias shouted.

"I'm sorry Matthias," Constance apologized.

"It's ok."

"Where do you think Cornflower is?" Constance asked.

"I don't know. Usually she is near the abbey pond, soaking her foot paws in the water."

"Thanks Matthias. I'll go try there," Constance sighed.

She got up and went off to where Matthias told her Cornflower was. To her luck, Cornflower was doing just what Matthias said she was doing.

"Cornflower!" Constance called.

Cornflower looked behind her to see Constance stomping over to her.

"Yes Constance," Cornflower answered softly.

"You are supposed to be helping me watch the Dibbuns until everyone is finished setting up."

"I'm sorry Constance," Cornflower apologized. "I guess I just needed some air and felt like going to the pond."

"Well as long as you're here and safe, get your sandals on and come help me round up the Dibbuns," Constance ordered.

Cornflower put on her sandals and followed Constance to round up the Dibbuns. They passed by Matthias who was just walking to the main gate. Matthias had a feeling that something was coming to the abbey, and he wanted to check it out. He opened the gate slowly and as quiet as possible. He finally made it out and closed the gate. Then he made his way toward the path and looked south.

Matthias could barely distinguish some dust rising in the air. Then he saw a hooded figure walk toward him, with a sword in his right paw. Matthias pulled out his sword, and got into a sword fighter's stance.

"Whoever you are, drop the weapon now!" Matthias ordered.

The hooded figure kept walking toward him and looked like he heard nothing. Matthias tried asking him again.

"Drop the sword now, or I'll chop you up for the cannibal vermin," Matthias shouted.

Still the figure kept walking toward him.

"That's it! You had your chance."

Matthias ran toward him with his sword held high in the air, ready to strike down. Suddenly, the hooded figure raised his paw and a red glowing ball came out, making Matthias' sword fly behind him. Then another ball came and pinned Matthias against a tree.

"Let me go!" Matthias ordered.

The figure came closer to him until he was just about a foot away from Matthias. Then it raised its sword and swung down. Matthias felt himself fall to the ground in front of the figure.

"Who are you?" Matthias asked.

"You should know," the figure said. "Don't you remember the sword?"

Matthias looked at the sword, and couldn't see anything familiar about it.

"No I don't see anything that could bring back memories," Matthias said.

Suddenly the figure grabbed his habit and tore it off. Matthias was shocked at who he saw under the habit. It was none other than his long time friend, Ethias. He was a lot older now that Matthias had trouble recognizing him.

"Ethias, I can't believe I'm seeing you again," Matthias cried.

"It's good to see you too Matthias," Ethias said.

They both hugged and chatted a little about what each did while they were away from each other. Then Matthias asked something that Ethias knew the answer to.

"How come your powers are red?" Matthias asked.

"My powers are really blue, but I just made them red to trick you," Ethias said.

"Somehow I remembered hating those powers," Matthias stared.

"Oh come on you faker. Back to the abbey!" Ethias shouted.

They returned back to the abbey, and Ethias got a big surprise at what happened next. He was being overrun by all the Redwallers that wanted to get to see him again. Unfortunately when he was overrun, one of his legs was stepped on really hard and it broke. Ethias screamed that made everybeast back away and cover their ears.

"Well what a nice, painful reunion I have here," Ethias said weakly. "Now I can't walk, or do anything for the next few seconds."

"Why do you say that?" Matthias said.

"Matthias, I thought you would remember," Ethias scolded.

Ethias closed his eyes, and waved his paws over his leg. Then all the Redwallers were shocked at what happened to his leg. It was healed back into full health. Ethias got up and then spoke to everyone.

"Now what's going on here?" Ethias asked politely.

Suddenly, everyone wanted to talk to him, but was stopped by Constance who made her way through to Ethias.

"Everyone! Back to what you were doing," Constance ordered.

Everyone hesitated for a second, then saw the stern gaze in Constance's eyes. They left Ethias, Matthias, and Constance alone to talk and get caught up with each other. After that, Ethias was shown to his dorm where he would sleep. It was in the gatehouse cottage with Matthias, Cornflower, and Mattimeo.

"Thanks for all your hospitality and I'll be glad to stay for awhile," Ethias thanked.

Matthias left Ethias to find some room for him. Ethias never saw the gatehouse before and gazed at it in awe. Suddenly, his head started hurting and he put a paw to it to try to stop the pain. Then it went away and he took his paw away. Shortly after, his head was now throbbing in pain and he fell to the ground clutching his head to stop the pain. Ethias was screaming so loudly that Matthias came in to see Ethias on the floor holding his head.

"Ethias!" Matthias shouted.

Matthias ran over to Ethias and tried his best to turn him over.

"Ethias, stop shaking!" Matthias ordered.

Suddenly, Ethias was finished rolling around and let go of his head. Then he got up and spoke to Matthias.

"Matthias, something evil is coming and I can feel it. My head only hurts when something really bad is coming, and I know what it is," Ethias gasped.

"Who is it?" Matthias asked urgently.

"It's my brother, Saihte!" Ethias shouted.


	3. Memories

Chapter 2

Memories

Saihte's army was marching through Mossflower toward the Abbey. They weren't allowed to break for camp until Redwall was in sight. Cluny and Slager knew when to tell Saihte they were near the Abbey. Redwall wasn't very far off, and Cluny and Slager knew this. Then Slager spoke to Saihte.

"Uh, Chief," Slager spluttered. He wasn't used to saying chief to someone higher in rank than him.

"What is it my loyal captain?" Saihte asked without looking behind him.

"I've seen these bushes before, and that means we are getting closer to the abbey."

"How do you know this?" Saihte asked.

"We've been through this part of Mossflower before we ran into you, and that was right near the abbey although a perfect distance," Slager mumbled.

"Who's _we_?" Saihte asked loudly.

"Me and Cluny here," Slager whimpered.

"Oh, that's what you meant by _we_," Saihte said softly.

"Now back to where we are," Cluny piped up.

"We are getting close to Redwall and we should stop right through those bushes ahead," Slager said.

"Well then, we shall break for camp past there," Saihte smiled.

It didn't take that long for the horde to make it through the bushes and into the perfect campsite. It was really wide with trees surrounding it.

Saihte raised his sword and yelled, "We shall break camp here. Set up yer tents and get a good sleep or I shall make you sleep."

Saihte smiled and looked at his sword. The horde quickly dispersed and set up camp. Saihte ordered a few vermin to set up his tent. It didn't take too long to set up because there were a few vermin that set it up quickly, in fear of what would happen if the didn't. Saihte entered the tent and looked around to see if it was right. Then he ordered that his stuff be set up in the tent. Again not too long to place things around. Then Saihte ordered his two captains to come in.

"I want to show you two something that I possess," Saihte smiled.

Cluny and Slager looked at each other in confusion. Then they felt pressure on their throats, and started to float in the air not far from the ground. They looked at Saihte, and his paws were glowing red. Then Saihte let them go and they fell to the ground clutching their necks.

"I thought only that other mouse had powers like that," Slager gasped.

"Oh no, I've had them since my family and I left him in our village to fend for himself," Saihte said.

"How did you get them?" Slager asked dumbfounded.

Cluny whacked Slager over the side of the head with the back of his paw.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Slager asked holding his head.

"Idiot," Cluny said turning back to Saihte.

"I'll tell you the story of how I got my powers," Saihte smiled.

Cluny and Slager sat forward and listened very closely.

"After me and my family left Ethias in the village, we went off into Mossflower to find a new place, but I didn't want to go. My family forced me to go with them, and then they tried to take me by force. My father took out his sword and threatened to use it if I didn't come. I knew that he loved me, but I never liked them. They always hated me, and then I took action. I ran right into my father, and the sword was knocked from his grasp. Then after that I just ran into Mossflower.

"A few days went by and I had survived in Mossflower for that long, and then I was jumped by six vermin who surrounded me. They all had sabers and scimitars and tried to stab me with them. Then one of them caught me in the side, and then I went down and they jumped on me. They beat me with their cutlass handles and drove me into complete rage. Then I got so mad I screamed and they flew off of me. I looked at myself and I was glowing red. Then I heard voices inside my head talking to me. They were saying things like I was chosen by the vermin spirits to take spirit powers with the vermin spirits. Then I lost control, and just like that the vermin were dead. Blood was everywhere, and some vermin weren't even there anymore.

"Over time, I grew and learned how to control my powers with the passing seasons. Then one day, I came across my family. They were in a quarry, and there were snakes surrounding them. My father saw me, and begged for me to save them. My two older sisters were doing the same thing, as was my mother. Then I jumped onto a snakes head, and spoke to my family. 'You have treated me badly and now you shall join me or die.' My mother and father refused, and then I told the snakes to kill them. Then my sisters begged for me to spare their lives, and I did. I couldn't harm beauty with snakes or anything else. If they betrayed me I would have killed them. I saw my father's sword, but the snakes already took it to their lair and I didn't want to follow.

"My sisters are in my camp right now, being held prisoner until I can find a use for them."

"So that's how you got your powers?" Cluny asked.

"Yes that's how I got powers," Saihte said annoyed.

Where was Cluny a few minutes ago, Saihte thought? Slager laughed at Cluny's question.

"Wow Cluny, I thought you were smarter than that," Slager laughed.

"Oh shut up you mindless twit!" Cluny snapped.

"Get out! Now!" Saihte ordered.

They scurried out of the tent in a hasty retreat. Cluny and Slager went their separate ways to their own tents. Then Saihte went to his bed and sent a message to his brother.

"Hello brother. I'm coming for you," Saihte thought.

Then he shut his eyes and the message was sent.

At Redwall, Ethias was sleeping peacefully until he woke up with a splitting headache. He fell on the floor holding his head until the pain stopped. The bump caused Matthias to wake up and come to Ethias.

"Ethias what's wrong?" Matthias asked.

"My brother said he's coming, and that he is getting close," Ethias whispered.

"I never knew that you could mind chat," Matthias said scratching his head.

"I never knew it either, until just now."

"Well you'd best get your sleep, because we have a long day tomorrow," Matthias yawned.

"Ok, goodnight Matthias," Ethias said.

"Goodnight Ethias."


	4. The Encounter

Chapter 3

The Encounter

_Matthias: So what happens in this chapter Ethias?_

_Ethias: I'm not telling you. Don't ever ask me again what the chapter is about before I even start it._

_Matthias: Well sorry._

_Ethias: It's ok._

_Matthias: Can I get a hint?_

_Ethias: No!_

_Matthias: Tiny hint?_

_Ethias: No!!_

_Matthias: Porfavor?_

_Ethias: …No!_

_Matthias: Fine. Just start the chapter already._

_Ethias: Glad to._

Ethias was on the floor of his room clutching his head. Somehow, Saihte was having fun putting Ethias in pain with so many mind messages. It stinks not having something to receive those messages and store them for later. Matthias and Cornflower rushed in and carried Ethias out. Cornflower quickly put a hot rag on Ethias' head.

"Ethias, stop moving!" Cornflower shouted. "I can't put the rag on if you keep rolling over."

"I'll make him stop rolling over," Matthias said.

"Don't you dare Matthias," Cornflower warned.

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to knock him out with the sword handle," Matthias smiled.

"Oh fine, but he's going to have a bigger headache than now," Cornflower sighed.

Matthias brought the sword handle down on Ethias' head, knocking him out cold and a minor lump.

"I told you his head would be hurting even more," Cornflower scolded while wagging her paw at Matthias.

"I know," Matthias sighed.

They brought Ethias back to his bed, and Cornflower stayed with him. Matthias left the gatehouse, and went searching for the Abbot. The Abbot was just getting up when Matthias knocked lightly on the door.

"Please come in," the Abbot yawned.

"Father Abbot!" Matthias yelled. "We're in great danger!"

The Abbot fell out of bed and scrambled to his feet.

"How do you know?" the Abbot asked.

"Ethias told me that it's his brother, Saihte!" Matthias shouted.

"Oh heavens! We have to warn the whole abbey," the Abbot said.

"I think we should do it when breakfast comes," Matthias said.

"Good idea," the Abbot yawned.

Matthias left the Abbot's room and ran back to the gatehouse to check on Ethias and Cornflower. The door flew open as he entered the gatehouse. Cornflower came out of the room and smacked Matthias.

"Don't do that when Ethias is recovering!" Cornflower shouted. "What were you thinking?!"

"Sorry, I am still excited by all this news," Matthias said massaging his cheek. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry about smacking you," Cornflower cried.

"It's ok," Matthias said calmly. "How is Ethias anyway?"

"He just woke up, and when you opened the door his head was hurting again," Cornflower explained.

"Sorry," Matthias apologized.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" Ethias said weakly.

"It's just me and Cornflower," Matthias called over.

"Why is there a lump on my head?" Ethias asked. "Oh that's right, cause I was knocked out by a sword handle!"

"Sorry about that," Matthias apologized. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am," Ethias called over. "Just come in the room and talk to me."

They came into the room, with Ethias trying to get out of bed.

"Are you going to be able to get out of bed?" Cornflower asked.

"I think so," Ethias answered.

Ethias got out of bed, and then fell to the floor.

"Or not," Ethias said through the floor.

"Then you have to stay in bed," Cornflower ordered.

Then Ethias got up like he was never hurt.

"I'm joking," Ethias laughed. "I'm not that injured.

Cornflower smacked him, making him twirl around in a full circle.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ethias asked holding his cheek.

"That wasn't nice!" Cornflower shouted.

"She slapped me too," Matthias laughed.

Ethias and Matthias laughed, and Cornflower looking angry at them both. They immediately stopped laughing under her stern glance.

"Both of you, Cavern Hole now!" she shouted.

They scrambled out of the room, and into Cavern Hole for breakfast.

"I don't know what I'm going to do to those two," Cornflower said smiling.

In Cavern Hole, everybeast was sitting at the tables. Ethias and Matthias joined them, gasping for air as they sat down. Skipper and Foremole laughed at them.

"Why are you gasping for air?" Skipper asked hysterically.

"You wouldn't want to know," Ethias said still trying to catch his breath.

"Boi okey. Ye two look loik ye could use arn angel," Foremole said through his mole speech.

"Foremole, that didn't make sense," Matthias said.

"I don't think it was supposed to," Ethias said while stretching.

"So how has your head been feeling matey?" Skipper asked.

"Feeling a little better, but not fully healed," Ethias said. Ethias looked over at Matthias with a stern gaze. Matthias looked away to avoid it.

"Why ye looking at Matthias then?" Skipper asked smiling.

"Well for one thing, he's gonna pay big time for what he did," Ethias said through clenched teeth.

"What did he do?" Skipper asked again.

"While my head was hurting, he decided to knock me out with the sword," Ethias glared.

"That must've hurt," Skipper said.

"Oh really?" Ethias asked.

Skipper turned away to avoid Ethias' gaze towards him. Then the Abbot tapped his cup to get everybeast's attention. A few creatures heard it, so Constance rapped the table with her paw, making Cavern Hole very quiet.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I'd like to make an announcement," the Abbot said. "We're all going to die!"

Everybeast started to get up, but then the Abbot laughed.

"I'm joking everyone. We're not going to die," the Abbot laughed.

Everybeast sat back down, glaring at the Abbot in anger. Some of the creatures growled at him, but were silenced by Constance's growl.

"Matthias has just told me this morning that a big threat is coming to our Abbey," the Abbot said.

All of a sudden, a great hubbub broke out in Cavern Hole. They were soon silenced again.

"The threat is Ethias' evil brother, Saihte," the Abbot said.

Ethias glared at Matthias again.

"I was going to tell him. Since when do you get to inform the Abbot about one of my family members, even though I don't like Saihte being a family member," Ethias said angrily.

"Sorry," Matthias apologized.

"Oh now you're sorry," Ethias said.

"All I know about Saihte is that he is a rat with a horde!" the Abbot shouted. "We may eat now."

The food was brought out, and everybeast started eating. Ethias on the other hand, was just not hungry and left Cavern Hole quietly. He was almost to the stairs when Constance blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry," Ethias said.

"Well you need to get your energy, or you'll be weak," Constance said. She turned Ethias around and walked him back to where he was sitting.

Then Ethias felt a very slight pain in his head again. Suddenly he fell to the floor again with a scream that echoed throughout the Abbey. Every creature was soon surrounding him, but Constance issued them to continue eating. Then Constance told Matthias to follow her to the Infirmary. Soon, they were in the Infirmary with Ethias holding his head, waiting for the pain to stop. Then Ethias just let go of his head and sat up slowly.

"My brother is almost here," Ethias said urgently.

Matthias and Constance gasped at what he said next.

"He's just right outside the main gate," Ethias said weakly.

Constance picked up Ethias, and ran to the top of the wall with Matthias right behind her. Then they gazed in horror at what they saw. A great big horde that stretched onto the path, into and behind the ditch, and a big strong rat leading it. Constance issued Matthias to go get the Abbot and the other creatures. Matthias left the battlements to carry out the orders.

"Hello badger!" Saihte called up holding his paws wide.

"I don't speak to scum like you!" Constance called back down.

"Who's that you're holding in your paws?" Saihte asked. "Is that my brother, Ethias?"

"Who wants to know?" Constance growled.

"Saihte, Ethias' evil brother," Saihte bowed.

"Well go away!" Constance yelled.

"Make me!" Saihte yelled back.

Constance just growled down at him as the Redwallers arrived at the wall. Then the Abbot came forward and looked down at the horde. The Redwallers were awestruck at the sight of how big the horde was.

"Who comes to this Abbey?" the Abbot called down.

"Saihte comes to your Abbey, old one," Saihte said.

"I can offer you hospitality and some food," the Abbot said.

Then Ethias was strong enough to walk again.

"Father Abbot, don't say stuff like that," Ethias said.

"Why?" the Abbot asked confused.

"We are good, and he is evil. Once he is in our, I mean your Abbey he'll take this place and slay all of you," Ethias explained.

"I know that, but we must offer something," the Abbot said.

Ethias rolled his eyes and called down to Saihte.

"Well speak of the ugly devil," Ethias mocked.

"Speak of goody two shoes," Saihte said back.

"Touché," Ethias said.

"How have you been?" Saihte asked.

"I've been peaceful and good, not anything you would like," Ethias called down. "How have you been?"

"Evil now and then, but that's not why I came here," Saihte yelled.

"Why have you come?" Ethias asked. "To spread flowers around the Abbey?"

The Redwallers laughed at this.

"Not unless you have spread your blood around it first," Saihte laughed.

"Nope not an injury on me, but I'll send you something," Ethias smiled.

"Oh, and what's that?" Saihte asked.

Suddenly Saihte's head started hurting, and he fell to the ground holding his head.

"And that's how I plant one," Ethias laughed.

All the Redwallers laughed, and some even stuck their tongues out at the vermin. Then Saihte jumped up and did the same to Ethias, but this time Ethias only twitched to a bug that landed near his eye.

"Your messages can't penetrate me anymore," Ethias said.

"And why is this?" Saihte asked holding his head with one paw.

"It never did!" Ethias shouted. Then Ethias stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Suddenly, Saihte sent a glowing red ball straight up at Ethias. Ethias deflected it with a swipe of his paw, but suffered from losing some fur and blood. He quickly healed it. Then Ethias sent a blue glowing wall down at the vermin. This knocked them down, and possibly pushed them back a little.

"Enough of this talk!" Saihte shouted. "Come fight me now!"

"Fair enough," Ethias said shrugging his shoulders.

The gates opened, and Ethias walked out with his sword in paw. Saihte pulled out his sword, which was dark from all the evil spirits inside it. Both of them stood in a sword fighting stance, and then Ethias threw down his sword. Saihte threw down his sword as well, and knew that it was a paw-to-claw combat. They circled each other with paws raised in the air.

Saihte made the first move and swung at Ethias with an uppercut. Ethias dodged it and quickly dashed towards Saihte. Ethias punched upward, and caught Saihte right in the stomach. Saihte fell to the ground winded, but was only on the ground momentarily. Ethias could see by Saihte's structure that he couldn't be injured that easily. Then Saihte threw a red ball at Ethias, but Ethias jumped out of the way as it hit the ground.

"You'll never beat me brother," Saihte said.

"Maybe not in your next lifetime, if you can get another one," Ethias smiled.

Saihte threw many more red balls at Ethias, and Ethias was dodging all of them. Then Ethias twirled his paws around in the air to make a blue swirling tornado. Saihte dug his claws into the ground to stop himself from flying into the air. Suddenly, Saihte's horde was flying into the vortex, and couldn't get out. One of them collided with Saihte, making him leave the ground and entering the vortex. Then, once all the vermin were inside, Ethias looked in Saihte's camp direction and sent the horde flying there.

As they were flying out, Ethias was looking at each of them going by. Then he saw Cluny and Slager flying out of the tornado as well. Once all the vermin were flying away, Ethias headed back towards the abbey with his sword. Then he noticed Saihte's sword wasn't taken with the tornado, and threw it in the direction of Saihte's camp. He was just inside when an arrow came out of nowhere, and caught him in the back. Ethias fell to ground with blood coming from his back. He heard some little laughter, and then fainted.

_Matthias: Wow! That was some battle. How come I couldn't battle too?_

_Ethias: Brother issues. It was brother vs. brother. Besides, I sent him and his horde back to camp._

_Matthias: So what's coming up in the next chapter?_

_Ethias: I'm not a plot spoiler, so stop asking me!_

_Matthias: Just one hint?_

_Ethias: Oh fine. Saihte is in the next chapter. There ya happy?_

_Matthias: You're mean. Just send it in._

_Ethias: Gladly!_


	5. The First Plan

Chapter 4

The First Plan

_Matthias: Ethias. You look sad again. What's wrong?_

_Ethias: Let me get this out of my system. Ahem. WHAT DO YOU CREATURES WANT FROM ME?!_

_Matthias: You hurt my ear. I'm right next to you._

_Ethias: Well you wanted to know what's wrong._

_Matthias: Well what's wrong?_

_Ethias: I just yelled it out._

_Matthias: What?_

_Ethias: I said I just yelled it out._

_Matthias: WHAT?!_

_Ethias: I SAID I JUST YELLED IT OUT!!_

_Matthias: Oh._

_Ethias: Deaf. _

_Matthias: Hey!_

_Ethias: Oh now you can hear._

_Matthias: Start the chapter._

_Ethias: I would be starting it, but you keep talking._

_Matthias: Sorry._

_Ethias: Ugh._

Ethias was in the Infirmary getting treated by Sister Jane. Somehow his arm started bruising, and he couldn't figure out why. Ethias tried to make the bruise go away, but couldn't. Thank goodness Sister Jane had some medicine to treat the bruise. She rubbed it over the bruise, and then turned to Ethias.

"Now don't do anything active until the bruise starts to heal," Sister Jane said. "Understand?"

"Yes I understand," Ethias sighed, rolling his eyes.

Sister Jane glared at him and was about to slap him when Matthias stopped her.

"Don't put him in anymore pain than he is now," Matthias said.

Sister Jane looked at the ground and then looked up at Matthias.

"I'm sorry Matthias," she apologized.

"I forgive you Sister," Ethias said standing up. "Ow!"

Ethias held his arm until the pain resided. Then he left the Infirmary to go do something. Ethias was looking around to see that nobeast was around to see him, and then he ran out into the courtyard doing jumps and skips. Then he was knocked to the ground by a stunning blow to the face. Ethias looked up to see Matthias standing over him. Matthias stared down at him in disgust.

"Ethias! What's the matter with you?" Matthias asked grasping Ethias' fur.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Why did you knock me down?" Ethias asked.

"You aren't obeying Sister Jane's orders," Matthias said.

"I know I'm not, but you gave me even more pain. In the Infirmary you stopped Sister Jane from slapping me, and now you knock me down?" Ethias asked.

"Well sorry!" Matthias shouted.

Ethias just sighed. "It's ok Matthias. I forgive you."

"Thanks."

Then they departed to their own ways to go do something. Matthias went back to the gatehouse to spend some time with his family. Ethias looked toward the gatehouse, and made sure that Matthias was inside. Then Ethias headed for the west gate. Ethias looked around to make sure that there were no creatures in sight. He also looked above him to make sure there were no guards, and then he slipped out of the gate. Then Ethias headed off in the direction of his brother's campsite.

Saihte was pacing around inside his tent, thinking of a plan to destroy his brother. He was thinking of a plan for most of the day, and then he called in Cluny and Slager. They rushed in quickly, knowing what Saihte would do to them if they disobeyed orders.

"You called for us chief?" Cluny asked.

"Of course I did. Is there anyone else in this camp named Cluny or Slager?" Saihte asked harshly.

"No sir," Slager said.

"That was a ritorical question you idiot!" Saihte yelled.

Saihte kicked out at Slager, sending him back a few feet. Slager got up, and whimpered as Saihte walked over to him. Then Saihte did something neither of them would expect. Saihte held out his paw and Slager hesitated, but took hold of Saihte's paw. Then Saihte threw Slager out of the tent. Slager yelled in agony as he was hurled straight into the air. He landed with a thud on the ground, and was soon surrounded by the horde. The laughed and sniggered at him. Slager just groaned as he tried getting up.

Saihte closed the tent flap, and turned to Cluny.

"Now where was I?" Saihte asked.

"You were going to tell us something," Cluny said quickly.

"Well now it's just you, so here's what I have to say. It's the plan for taking over that big redstone house," Saihte explained.

"Don't you mean Redwall?" Cluny asked.

"Yes," Saihte sighed. I'm surrounded by morons, Saihte thought.

"Can we get back to the plan?" Cluny interrupted.

"Don't give me an order!" Saihte yelled.

Cluny crouched down into a huddled position. Saihte slapped his forehead in anger.

"Now the plan is this," Saihte started.

_Matthias: Well that was short._

_Ethias: I know. I was having a hard time thinking of what the next chapter should be since I lost the original copy._

_Matthias: Headache?_

_Ethias: Yes._


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

IMPORTANT MESSAGE:

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**READ THE FOLLOWING REASONS WHY I'M NOT ON THIS SITE ANYMORE.**

**I don't have much time.**

**School is taking forever.**

**I am writing something else.**

**Just to busy.**

**Second semester is just too hard.**

**The new book I'm writing is not a fanfic.**

**It's my own.**

**Now I'll just tell you the rest of the story "Saihte"**

Saihte attacks one more time, they take over Redwall. Ethias gets free and frees Matthias. Ethias uses the Spirit Tornado on Saihte's horde and they are out of Redwall. Ethias and Matthias battle Saihte for the last time. Saihte kills Matthias, driving Ethias mad finally killing Saihte forever. Ethias faints, the Redwallers find him. Ethias wakes up in Infirmary with Matthias next to him, dead! Ethias is strong enough to carry Matthias to the tapestry. Ethias revives Matthias, and Matthias is joyful. Ethias has to leave, and everyone hugs him, and stampeded over him again. He leaves Redwall, never to return again.

**This was a hard thing to do, but there's just not enough time. I am actually sad that Ethias is gone. You people who are thankful that Ethias is gone, you just you're your mouth, rip it off, and stuff it down your throat. I'm sorry that I'm leaving. I knew it would never work out. **

_Ethias: See ya people. waves goodbye forever_


End file.
